


Box of Steel

by HarmoniaChimera



Series: Why? [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandonment, Animal Abuse, Gen, Neglect, POV Animal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmoniaChimera/pseuds/HarmoniaChimera
Summary: Insert a sweet little doggie thinking their life would be perfect forever...





	Box of Steel

“I love you,” you said. “And I’ll love you forever”–   
That time everything felt so warm and so right.   
You told me I was pretty, you told me I was clever,   
How beautiful I was and how my fur was so white.   
  
You made me feel the safest any pet could ever feel,   
You gave me tasty food and hugged me every day,   
I liked to hop with you into your box of steel–   
We’d go to a park and at your lap my muzzle I’d lay.   
  
That certain day your box of steel as always opened up   
And I hopped in right next to you, I licked your face in glee:   
Another trip that was to be, I was happy as a pup,   
Completely unaware what you meant to do to me.   
  
We went through webs of roads, but you didn’t say a thing,   
And knowing this was special, I kept my mouth shut, too.   
Suddenly you stepped on breaks, I felt an abrupt sting,   
My nose hurt and I turned to you for that magic you could do.   
  
You didn’t kiss me, though, you didn’t ease the pain.   
You pushed me hard, the box of steel went on like a dart–   
I yelped in terror, ran after you, but I knew it was in vain,   
The bleeding nose was nothing compared to bleeding heart. 


End file.
